A Little Bit Everytime
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: A new life and team sounds a-ok to Kimi, but what kind of things did she leave behind when she left Suna? Now she's all grown up, but her feelings for a certain red-head haven't diminished after all these years.What happens when he comes over? GaaraOC


**I had the sudden inspiration to make a Gaara one shot after reading a Gaara result for a 'seven minutes in heaven' game at let me say, it was cool… not too purvey yet at the same time not too innocent. Well, I hope you like. Oh yeah, this one shot is dedicated to one of my best friends Lourdes and will be about ****her**** OC, Kimi! I hope you like it Lourdes!**

_Gaara sat in the small park in the middle of the sand village. He sat all alone on the swing set; the only thing accompanying him was a small brown teddy bear. His sad greenish-blue eyes were transfixed on the grown, so he never noticed a small girl stroll into the park._

_"Hey, is that swing taken?"_

_Gaara looked up to see a girl with short, black, wavy hair. He was shocked that the girl sat on the swing next to him. He watched as she swung her legs back and forth to get the swing moving._

_"You-you're not afraid of me?" His voice cracked with fear and sadness as he was afraid of her answer._

_"Why would I be afraid? You're just a normal person like me, right?" She smiled as she dragged her feet in the dirt to get herself to a halt._

_Gaara clutched his chest as he stared back at the floor. The girl's wide smile soon turned to a frown at the sight of him._

_"You're not normal… are you?"_

_He looked at her, tears brimming at his blue-green eyes._

_"I'm a monster…" He clutched his chest harder as tears spilled from his eyes._

_"I'll tell you what," The girl got off her swing and walked over to the young red-head. She bent down to whisper in his ear. "I'm a monster too."_

_He looked up at her in surprise as she straightened herself up, a big smile on her face again._

_"Really,"_

_"Yep, just watch!" The young girl proceeded to make random growling noises as she clawed at nothing in particular. "See? I'm a monster too!"_

_A small smile made its way to the red-head's lips as he watched the girl run around while yelling random, incoherent things._

_"Oh, by the way," She stopped to look back at him. "My name is Kimi. What's yours?"_

_"…Gaara… My name is Gaara."_

_Kimi smiled brightly as she ran up to him._

_"Well then Gaara, I'm sure we're gonna be great friends!" Kimi went to shake his hand, but when she did a wall of sand suddenly shot up. She squeaked in surprise and quickly pulled her hand back._

_Gaara was about to say an apology when he heard something he didn't expect._

_"Cool… How'd you do that, that sand thingy!?__"_

_That day, a great friendship was made. But it didn't last forever…_

Years had past and Kimi had grown up to be not the hyper little girl she once was… okay, so she was still hyper, but she was a bit more serious now ever since she became a genin. Her short black hair had remained wavy but had grew longer, reaching past her waist and she had added some hot pink and highlights for her own flair. She still used that goofy smile she always used but it was on her face less frequently because of her new job as an aspiring young ninja.

Kimi had moved to the leaf village when she was young and has been there ever since. That distant memory of the past had become exactly what it was; a distant memory. She had not seen Gaara since then. She wished everyday that she would see him again, if only just for a minute. If that one thing could happen then she wouldn't ask for anything else for as long as she lived. Sadly after many a year had gone by she lost almost all hope.

"Ne, Kimi, pay attention unless you want to get in trouble!" A small rock was thrown at her head as she stared off in a random direction, day-dreaming again.

She looked over at the culprit, her best friend and room-mate, Tsuki. She had a smug look on her face as she held up another rock.

"Ryou and Nanako-sensei were trying to get your attention for ten full minutes! Looks like my rock did the trick!"

Ryou grunted as a response. Being the only male on an all girl team was a bit frustrating for him.

"Pay attention more," He snorted as Kimi looked at him in disbelief.

"You're one to talk! You never pay attention to anybody's instructions!"

"Stop it," They all looked up at the female sensei. "Like I was saying, next week we will be trying out foe the chuunin exams. I will inform you on all you need to know during this week. Get ready for it and rest up. Dismissed," She suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Right, see you guys tomorrow." Ryou walked of in some random direction to who knows where.

"So," Tsuki was suddenly up in Kimi's personal bubble. "Thinking about this your mysterious red-head again?"

"Yes… maybe…" She pushed Tsuki back in an attempt to get some more space. "Get out of my personal bubble!"

"You need to give up on him Kimi. It's not like he'll magically show up someday."

Kimi pouted.

"Well, you're always day-dreaming about this long haired blonde person! I haven't seen him yet!"

Tsuki put her arms up in defense.

"His name is Deidara! And my situation is different!"

"How so?"

"Well, for one I _know_ I met him, and for two he said he'd come back for me one day!"

"Tsuki, you're thirteen and he's like, what, eighteen!"

"In the game of love, age doesn't matter." Tsuki crossed her arms with a pout.

"Oh that's just a load of bull-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?"

The two girls turned to face a familiar team.

"Naruto, where' you come from!?" Tsuki sprinted off to see her other best friend.

"What were you guys fighting about now?"

"Kimi's just thinking about her imaginary boyfriend."

"He's not imaginary!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Whoa, girls, let's not fight like this okay? You guys are a team, you have to work together," Kakashi started to push the two quarreling girls apart, and then he got a second thought. "Wait, you're not my team. Your sensei should deal with this."

And with that Kakashi went away in a puff of smoke, leaving the five genin to themselves.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go get something for lunch?" Sakura was up to her usual antics of trying to get Sasuke to go out with her.

"No,"

She looked so upset, as if she was going to cry, but nobody cared…

"Nyah, Naruto! Let's go get some ramen!" Tsuki quickly glomped her blonde friend.

"Alright, but get off! You're heavy!"

"Hey," Tsuki pouted. "I'm not heavy! I'm cat-like so I'm fluffy!"

"Fine, let's go!"

With that, the two goofballs ran of to the ramen shop.

"Ne, I guess I'll just meet her at home. See ya Sasuke, bye Sakura."

"See ya,"

Kimi walked off in the opposite direction that Naruto and Tsuki ran off in, leaving Sasuke to walk home himself and Sakura to wonder how she made Sasuke talk to her.

On her way home Kimi noticed all the happy couples that past her. Smiling and in love.

She sighed.

"Maybe Tsuki-chan is right… maybe it is time for me to move on. Who knows when I'll ever see that red-head person again? Heck, I don't even remember his name! It started with a 'G' I think…"

Kimi pondered on what this boy's name might be as she walked along the dirt path. By now I was at least noon and her stomach started to rumble from hunger.

"Ugh, I'm hungry… maybe I should- ouch!"

Kimi rubbed her sore bottom side as she looked around for the person she had run into.

"Hey," She looked up to see a guy in a black coat with a hat on that looked like it had kitty ears. "Watch where you're going. Unless you want to get into trouble."

Kimi quickly stood up and struck a fighting stance.

"Well," She smirked up at the mysterious guy. "If you insist on a fight, I guess we could have one. But let's take it out of town; I don't want to ruin the buildings in this area."

"Heh, you've got spunk kid. Reminds me of that annoying blonde kid I just ran into. Well then, come on, let's get going."

He smirked and was about to do an attack when…

"Kankurou…" Kankurou suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning to the eerie voice that had spoke.

"Yes Gaara?"

"You're an embarrassment to our village. I said to come, now."

"Of course Gaara," He turned back to Kimi. "You kids here are lucky."

With that the two guys started walking off.

"Wait," Gaara and Kankurou turned around to see Kimi run up to them. "What village are you guys from?"

Kankurou glanced over to Gaara, who just stood there.

"We're from the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure."

Kimi smiled.

"Welcome to Konoha then. I used to live in Suna with my parents before they died. It is gonna be fun having some familiar competition."

"Heh, don't push your luck kid or it just might run out."

She frowned in response.

"Ya know, you seem familiar," Kimi pointed to Gaara. "Have we met before?"

Gaara glanced at Kimi for a brief second before disappearing in a whirl of sand.

"You're one lucky kid being able o run up to Gaara like that without getting killed."

With that, Kankurou left to find his siblings, leaving Kimi to walk home herself… again.

"It's nice to see you again… Gaara-kun…"

_/Time Skip/_

It was finally here! The third and final stage of the chuunin exams! Well… not necessarily… First were the preliminaries. Kimi, Tsuki, and Ryou were thoughtfully watching all the matches. Well… Kimi and Ryou were.

"Come on Naruto! You can beat Kiba and that little puppy-dog! Oh, wait no offense Kiba! I believe in you two but… Oh, come on you guys! Show us what you're made of!"

"Tsuki, you just choose between your friends, can you?" Nanako-sensei shook her head between the confused teen.

In the end, Naruto ended up winning. No surprise actually.

"All right Naruto! You won!"

"Yeah, I got through to the finals!"

The pair high-fived as the rest looked up to the screen to see who would be going up next.

"Oh no…" Gasps were heard as the screen showed the next pair of fighters.

Ushiro-Amagumo Tsukiakari

-Vs.-

Tanaka Kimi

Kimi and Tsuki took a glance at each other before nodding.

Both of them walked down to the fighting arena, which was pretty beat up after all the fights that had gone underway already.

"So it comes down to this," Kimi said.

"Yep, fire against electricity," Tsuki agreed.

"Friend against friend,"

"Rival against rival,"

"Green against red,"

"Where'd you get those from?"

"Ya know, my fire is red and your electricity is green."

"Ya… I wish it was blue."

"Just start the match already!"

The girls looked up to see an angry Naruto with flaming eyes.

"All right," They met in the middle and locked hands for a shake. In perfect unison they said, "May the best kunoichi win!"

With that the match started!

_/Time Skip/_

The fight had lasted for a good amount of time so far. It looked as if none of them would win or loose!

"It's time to end this!"

Tsuki and Kimi charged at each other, each with their own special move!

_BOOM!_

"What happened!?"

"Who won!?"

Multiple questions were asked as the smoke cleared.

…

Naruto gasped. "They're still standing!"

That's right, both Kimi and Tsuki were still standing! Both breathed heavily as they got ready to attack again. They both took steps forward, then… they both collapsed!

"Tsuki, Kimi, are you guys okay!?" Ryou was on the edge, wanting to know if his teammates were still breathing.

"What do you think Ryou?" Kimi suddenly flipped over to on her back.

"Hey, don't yell at Ryou! He's actually caring for once in his unnatural born life!" Tsuki also flipped onto her back.

"Are you guys gonna continue fighting or what!?"

"Are you kidding Ryou!?" Both Kimi and Tsuki yelled at the poor boy. "I can't move!"

"We used too much chakra,"

"And energy,"

"We wouldn't be able to lift an arm even if we tried."

"I'm surprised we didn't pass out yet,"

"Yeah," Kimi agreed. "Usually when we do this for training we-"

…

Everybody in the room sweat dropped. Both had passed out at exactly the same time…

"So… who won?"

"Naruto, you idiot! No one won! Since they both passed out that means they both loose! Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Actually yes, yes it is. But in this case, since the battle lasted so long… who knows what will happen?"

"I do," Ryou smirked.

"What, what is-"

A groan was heard through the arena.

"What happened?"

_/Time Skip/_

It was nighttime as Kimi walked the streets of Konoha. It a week after the preliminaries and they were all on a little break before the real third stage began.

The night sky gleamed with many bright stars as the moon glowed in its full and round shape. Kimi was deep in thought about the match she had with Tsuki when she saw a familiar red-head sitting on a roof. Her roof to be exact.

She teleported up onto the roof to take a better look at the boy.

"You know you're lucky Tsuki isn't home. She'd rip your head off for even trying to stay on our roof."

Gaara looked at her with a blank expression.

She sighed. "It's nice to see you again Gaara."

"How do you know me?" His voice was hoarse and gruff.

"Well," She sat across from him, staring up at the moon. "For one there's the fact that we're both in the finals for the third stage of the chuunin exams… and… never mind…"

He looked at her.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Everyone seems to be."

"Now why would I be afraid of you? You're a normal person like me, right?"

Gaara's eyes widened a bit before returning back to their hateful glare.

"I'm a monster…"

"Well you know what?" Kimi stood up in a weird position that was a bit awkward since the were standing on a roof. "I'm a monster too! Rawr!"

"… You wouldn't understand…"

"Only if you don't let me in," She reached out for him, only to be stopped by a wall of sand. "… You know, I still don't understand how you do that."

The sand shield didn't look like it was about to go away any time soon.

"If you need me, I'll be inside the house…"

Light footsteps were heard as Kimi walked across the roof.

"Kimi,"

She stopped when she heard her name called out. Turning, she saw the shield down and Gaara staring right at her.

"It's nice to see you again too."

She smiled before turning on her heal and walking the rest of the way down the roof.

_'Good night Gaara. It'll take a while, but I promise that I'll warm your heart up again one day. A little bit everytime.'_

**I hope you liked this one shot and I hope you review! I know, I know, Gaara doesn't show up that much and I think I made him OOC… If I did, my bad! I just find it hard to write a story for a character that isn't your favorite. He used to be my favorite… until I found Deidara. It was hard to keep him in character for the ending but I hope I still did well! Oh, and Lourdes, I hope you liked this! It was made for you anyways! Please tell me you'll review! Well, thanks for reading and I hope you see my other stories! Bye!**


End file.
